1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring tape dispenser with an impact buffer housing and tentative tape halting means, wherein the housing is entirely or partially covered with an impact buffer layer formed of an elastic material so as to protect the housing from being deformed or even destroyed by impact, furthermore a slip resistant effect and tentative tape halting means are also provided for the measuring tape dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show schematic drawings of the structure for a conventional measuring tape dispenser. As shown in the drawings, a conventional measuring tape dispenser is constituted of a housing 11, a brake button 12, a tape 13, a coiled spring 14, and a reel. The housing 11 is made of a single brittle material, for example, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) which is vulnerable to impact resulting in deformation or destruction. Besides, the slippery surface of the housing formed of the above mentioned material is apt to cause a measuring tape dispenser to skip out of the grasp of the sweating palm of an user and fall down on the ground.
As for the tape halting means for a conventional measuring tape dispenser, when it is intended to halt the moving tape 13 at a desired position, the brake button 12 is pushed downward to the lower position of a slide slot formed on the housing 11 so that the lower terminal 121 of the brake button 12 forcibly presses the tape 13 against the housing 11 and tightly sandwiches and detains the tape 13 therebetween. However, there is no means for tentatively halting the tape 13 at a transient position desirable during measuring work.
Coming to the realization of such shortcoming as described above, the present inventor carried out studies and experiments for a long time. Based on these studies and researches, the present inventor came to propose the present invention.